(Hunter x Hunter ) Yearning of the Heart
by Kouko Kuruta
Summary: A Valentines Special! Kurapika x OC or Kuroro x OC? Who and what does your heart really wants? Would you admit it before it was too late? (Okay so I'm not good in descriptions. hahah! Please do take a shot. REVIEW.. REVIEW. . REVIEW..


A Valentines Special! Kurapika x OC

Author's Note:

1. I'm an amateur so please don't expect that it'll be good as.

2. Poor Grammar and Vocabulary

3. I reckon it's very OOC but oh well, according to *Top Secret Magician* "don't worry about Kurapika being OOC, - it's natural, because when it comes to love and HxH characters...OOCness is a 'must' lo (Well not very OOC)" HAHA!

Well I hope guys enjoy my story! Happy Valentines day!

"Ohhh my gosh! It's already valentines day today!" Kouko cried. "It'll be a very exciting day! Me and xxxxxxxx! *beep!* (A car drove passed them and blow his horn) is going to a date then I'll give him chocolates and he'll give me roses and... Ahhh! That'll be so romantic! Her purple eyes are sparkling like how full moon reflects on the deep ocean looks like. She waved her both arms on the air because of excitement. She didn't realise that she was talking too loud and a blonde guy was eavesdropping and choose not to get closer because of their loudness. He failed to figure out who's the guy that Kouko likes. "She's probably going out with someone already" he exclaimed frustratingly.

"E-eh anoo Kouko chan..." Gon amputed her momentum and seems very embarrassed since some people caught their attention. "Can you please calm down a little bit and besides..." the little boy paused. "Why? What is it?" Kouko asked. "Anoo... You still haven't confess your feelings for Kurapika. How's that gonna to happen?" He exclaimed while rubbing his head and fake smiling. "*ORZ* Eheheheh. You're right. You got me there." She laughed sarcastically. "Heeeh? How stupid is that?" The silver haired boy teased Kouko. "You should stop being malicious and wake up you hag." Kouko popped her vein out. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Killua ran away from Kouko. She started running after the assassin. Gon sighed yet smiled.

*The bell rang*

"Oh the bell has gone already I'll see you later Gon! I wouldn't be with you guys on lunch time! I'll be busy doing my assessments! Bye!" Kouko ran away while waving her hands at Gon. The little boy didn't have the chance to say goodbye to the purpled eyed girl since she was running rapidly like she's in a race.

"Gee. Kouko chan is always hyper. I wonder what she has been taking lately? Too much coffee? Too much energy drink?" Gon giggled because of his funny friend. "Beats me. She's probably retarded" The two best friends chuckles and gone to their own classes.

xxx

Kouko is running swiftly through the stairs. She was thinking about her 'Imaginary Valentine date'. "KYAAAAAAAAAAH!" She blushed and loose her control. She only can go that further since she doesn't have the guts to express and tell her feelings. She ran even more faster and accidentally bumped to someone. She fell off the stairs, luckily the man she bumped grabbed her arm right away and pull her to himself.

The blonde was looking from afar. His eyes turned scarlet because of what he saw. Not just that he saw the guy he hates the most but also because he saw that this guy was clinging to the girl. This misunderstanding wounded his delicate heart. He turned around and left. "So that's him eh? In all of the guys around campus why him?" He mumbled. "W-wait what? That's none of my business. Tch" The blonde turned around. He was feeling irritated about his feelings.

"A-are you okay missy?" The man asked Kouko and still hugging her. Kouko opened and widened her eyes. She immediately push the guy away from her. "Uhh mmmm.. G-gomenasai. I-I was being careless..." She was blushing and stuttering. "A-arigatou Kuroro senpai..." The spider smiled at her. He pats her head. "You shouldn't be careless young lady. There might something bad happens to you if you wouldn't be careful in the future" He adviced. Kouko just nodded and still embarrassed. "Can you meet me at lunch time? At the rooftop?" He invited the young lady. "Ehh? W-why? I have heaps of work need to be finished" She exclaimed. She was feeling nervous around with the Spider. "I just need to tell you something. Something important.*winked*" "B-But..." "You can't reject me. I'll see you later." Kuroro cut her out and left Kouko hanging. Kouko sighed and went to her class.

xxx

It's already lunch time.

Kouko went to the the rooftoop immediately as promised (well she didn't really promised) She opened the door of the rooftop. The girl was panting hardly because she was tired running up the stairs. The cool wind touches her rosy cheeks, her milky hair was blown away. She saw the young man standing not that far. "So what do you want from me? She asked. Kouko wanted to end the leave right away because felt really nervous. She doesn't want to be alone with the Spider. There's always an uneasy feeling when he's around. The spider turned around.

-Author's point of view -

The hunters met at the canteen to have their lunch. Gon was having rice with egg on top on his bento. Killua as always, just having chocolate balls for lunch. Leorio was having only sandwich. Kurapika was, sipping his hot chocolate while staring on one page of the novel he was reading. He's not really reading. He keeps thinking about what he saw earlier in the morning. " Ne Kurapika, are you alright? Leorio tapped him on the shoulder. "Uhh yeah". The blonde respond. "What are you doing Kurapika? " the spiky haired boy asked with confusion. "As you can see. I'm reading?" The Kuruta smiled at his friend. "Ettoo Kurapika, you've been reading the same page since then." The three hunters looked at the blonde wondering. Gon was the most worried. He thought that his friend was thinking again about his massacred clan and the spiders. Kurapika acted as if nothing happened. He took a sip on his drink.

Leorio noticed the unpleasant tension and he thought Kurapika doesn't want to talk about it so he changed the subject. "Anyway, where's Kouko chan?" Kurapika twitched his eyebrows hearing the girl's name. "Ahh! Kouko won't be able to come with us. She said that she has a lot of things to do and she must sacrifice her linch time." Gon explained. "But I saw her heading up to the rooptop. I tried to call her but I think she didn't hear me. She seems in a hurry though so I didn't follow her". Kurapika widened his eyes of what he heard. "Did she met up with Kuroro?!". Those are the thoughts that came on his mind. He stood up. "Kurapika what's wrong?" His friends looked at him again. They were rather confused with their friends actions lately. "Oh nothing's wrong. I think I'll be going for now. I'm going to the library and return this book I borrowed". He excuse. That's not really the thing he wanted to do. He just wanted to be alone. He left and went straightly to the library. That is his favorite place. A perfect place for him to think about stuff since it quiet and peaceful. His friends just looked at their friend walking away. They were truly worried about their blonde friend.

-back to the rooftoop-

" So what do you want from me?" Kouko asked bluntly. "Tell me now. I have a lot of things to do so could you please hurry up?" She demanded. The spider was looking at the horizon and turned around to face Kouko. He walked towards the girl. The more gets closer, the more nervous she felt. Her hands was sweating because of tension. The man stood up in front of her and whispers, "Do you really want to know?" The spider smirks at her. She even get more anxious. Kouko flushed. She saw the beautiful face of the spider looking at her. Of course she knew that. All the girls in the campus would definitely go crazy for him. For the same reason, some of the girls or half of the girls all over the campus envy her because this popular guy in school was actually talking to a typical girl. She thought she must be really lucky. Kuroro is the ideal man, aside from being goodlooking, he's also intelligent at the same time but his personality is confidential. Only the four hunters and spiders know who he really is.

Kuroro get his face closer to hers. She already knew what was going to do next. Their face was close in an inch. Kouko closed her eyes and... she pulled the man away from her. Her heart was thumping really hard. She didn't expect that the young man would do something ridiculous like that. True, she admire the Spider but not in a romantic way. She already have someone in her heart. "I-im sorry. This is wrong." She stuttered. The spider was surprised with her actions. He cannot believe that there's actually someone who could resist his charms.

Kouko looked at him blushing with her teary eyes. Kuroro staree at her. She looked away and ran out through the door. The young man was impressed yet challenged. "Interesting." He grinned. "You can't run away from me young lady".

Kouko ran through the corridor and went to the safest place for her, the last row in the library on the edge. She walked through the door and find her place. She sat down and cried quietly so no one can hear her. There was no one in the roon since it was lunch time. "I-i almost betrayed Kurapika.". She cried. Her tears was running through her cheeks.

-back to Kurapika-

"Why the hell am I frustrated? Tch!". Kurapika hissed. "It doesn't concern me. She doesn't have to do anything with me." He mumbled angrily. The kuruta walked through the door and get in the library. He sat down at the table near the window. His feelings confused him, not just this time but also these past few days."Why do I feel this way? It hurts here." He placed his right fist on his chest. The blonde wasn't angry this time. He keeps denying what he feels. He didn't realise that the more he denies, the deeper his feelings develop. His memories with Kouko flashed back.. he could here her voice calling his name. Kouko has been a caring and funny friend to him. Despite all the sadness and grieving because of his massacred clan, Kouko managed to make him laugh and smile. She never fails to make hime feel better. She always tell cracked up jokes. She always shows her clumsiness, her recklessness. She probably an annoying girl because of her loudness, but she shows everyone how true she is. Kurapika didn't realise that this girl has been a good influence to her and also didn't know that she's really a special girl. "Probably that's what I like about her... w-wait yes.. that's it. I -I love her and I need her" he muttered. "B-but it was too late..." . Yes he needs someone like her. After realizing this, his tears fell off his eyes and slides down through his pale skin.

Meanwhile...

*sniff sniff sniff*

The sniffling sound caught the Kuruta's attention. He thought he was the only one in the library. He intended to follow the annoying noise around. He was shocked when he saw Kouko on the corner. "Kouko?" Kouko widened her eyes. Her heart was thumping again. But entirely different from how she felt about Kuroro. This feeling is unexplainable. An emotion that's mixed up with happiness and sadness. Happy because she could here the voice of the person she likes calling her name and sad for she was ashamed about what happened earlier. She really thought that she betrayed Kurapika and herself.

The girl wiped out her tears and rubbed her eyes. "K-Kurapika... w-what are you doing here?" She asked but didn't look at the blonde. "I should be the one who's asking you that. Why are you crying(it really hurts me to so see you crying)?" The Kuruta walked towards near the girl and sat in front of her. He held her face and asked her again. Kouko just looked at him with teary eyes. She started crying again. Kurapika calmed her down. He hugged her tightly. "I'm not sure what happened but please don't cry". Kurapika pats her head. "G-gomenasai Kurapika". Kouko apologiesed. That apology made Kurapika even more confused. "What are you talking about?" He has no idea what she's talking about. No response from the girl since she kept crying.

The blonde released himself from hugging the girl. He kissed her in the forehead. Kouko widened her eyes. She was surprised with Kurapika's actions. She thought that this was very unusual for the Kuruta to do something like that. Kurapika held her hand and looked her in the eyes. "I know it's too late, b-but you know what... i-it really hurts me to see you crying. I mean.. we're f-friends right?" The flushed blond was stuttering and Kouko doesn't understand what he was talking about. "W-what I mean is that... uhh... I-I don't really do this k-kind of stuff... b-but I-i think... I-i... I-i... l-li...kee y-you..." Kouko was surprised and happy at the same time. Her tears fell even more. But it's not about pain anymore. It was happiness.

"Hey! Why are you crying again? Sorry! I-know you're going out with Kuroro b-but.." the blonde panicked. "What are you saying we're going out? BAKA! *pout* we're not going out. I don't have feelings for him though. Besides, I-i already like someone..." She hissed. Her face screaming red and totally heated up. "W-what I mean is... it's m-mutual..." She shyly said. "TO BE MORE SPECIFIC... I MEAN I LIKE YOU TOO!" She shouted on his face and blushing even more and more. Kouko was very awkward because of what she said. She was so tensed that she was rubbing her skirt. She can't even manage to the boy who's in front of her. Kurapika smiled at her and completely happy on what she had said.

"Anyway, here's your chocolate *blushed*" She pushed the chocolate. "Happy Valentines".

Kurapika was surprised about the chocolates and took it. "Is this for me?" He asked since he didn't expect it.

"No it's for your dog!" Kouko respond sarcastically to the dumb question

"Hahaha! You really never fails to make me laugh" The blonde pinched her nose. "Happy Valentines day". Kouko was mesmerized with that smiling face of the Kuruta. Til that time, she still cannot believe that her 'Valentine Imagination' would be real. She looked away to hide her blushing face. Kurapika chuckles with her childish action.

The blonde guy grabbed her arm and pull the girl into his arms and kissed her gently. Kouko widened her eyes. Another unexpected from the fine young man. She closed her eyes and kissed back. That kiss proves and tells how sincere is their love for each other.

"I-I love you Kurapika..."

Kurapika smiled, "I love you too Kouko"

END!

Okay! That was a tough one. I'm so sorry about the last part. I'm really suck in doing kissing scenes. :( Forgive me okay! Hahah! Well I hope you guys like it.

Please review! Happy Valentines everyone! *wink*


End file.
